


A Lesson in Jotun Sexuality

by shannonknits



Category: Marvel Avengers Movie Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonknits/pseuds/shannonknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had tried to explain what exactly going into heat entailed once, but Tony only caught bits and pieces of the explanation, too distracted by the sight of Loki’s fingers buried in his own ass. But Tony didn’t <i>need</i> details, he knew exactly how to handle a sex-desperate Loki when presented with one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Jotun Sexuality

They had been doing this “thing” for months now; it began with slightly drunk fondling in an empty side room during one of Tony’s parties, and progressed to Loki popping in a few nights a week, and eventually every night, for what turned out to be fantastic sex. Loki was always gone by morning, except for one time when he just...wasn’t. 

He claimed, unconvincingly, that he intended to make mischief around the city that morning, and it would be a waste of his precious time to disappear, only to return a short while later. Tony insisted it was because Loki wanted the immense pleasure of seeing Tony’s perfect face when he woke up in the morning. After Loki shoved Tony out of bed for the comment and Tony yanked him down to the floor with him, and everything devolved into pushing and shoving and finally Tony fucking Loki through the carpet, they ended up falling back into bed together and deciding early-morning sex was awesome, and Loki should stick around for it. 

They steadfastly ignored just how _domestic_ they were becoming, what with Loki staking claim on _his_ side of the bed (“Do I look as if I _care_ that this is your bed, Stark? This is my side, and you will sleep on the other side, or you will sleep on the floor”), and Tony programming the coffeemaker to make the disgustingly complicated hoity-toity drinks Loki was so fond of. If Loki happened to leave a toasted bagel and mug of plain black coffee, both enchanted to stay warm for hours, where Tony could see them on his way to the lab, it wasn’t because he _cared_ , of course; it was just easier than dealing with a cranky, hungry Tony. 

And if Tony spent an hour showing Loki how to use the overly-complicated TV and cable system, it was only because Tony thought it was hilarious how fascinated Loki was with awful reality TV. (“Stark! You must see this fat little mortal child, I believe she’s called a Honey Boo Boo”). Letting Loki pick out accent pillows and a throw for the couch just made sense; it wasn’t because Tony felt a warmth spread through his gut when he came up from the lab to find Loki wrapped in a blanket cocoon on the couch, mug of tea in hand, with his eyes glued to the TV; it was just _practicality_. 

This thing between them? It was just _sex_. Right.

~

Tony woke one morning, months after this _thing_ began, to the feeling of being smothered by a blanket-covered octopus. He shimmied the blanket down enough to see a mess of dark hair tucked under his chin, and could just make out the outline of Loki’s long limbs wound around him under the blanket. He could feel Loki panting, hot puffs of breath against his neck, and incessantly grinding his very-awake cock into Tony’s hip.

He bounced his shoulder to jostle Loki’s head. “Well, good morning to you too, Sunshine. Wanna tell me why you’ve gone all clingy-gropey?”

“Heat,” Loki muttered into Tony’s neck, somehow managing to press even closer to Tony’s side.

“Heat?” Tony repeated.

“Do not make me say it again, you infuriating _ass_.”

Tony paused; he should have known, Loki had been acting weird the past few days (which was saying something, what with the whole psychotic unbalanced god thing he had going on). He’d been tense and fidgety, unfocused. 

Loki had tried to explain what exactly going into heat entailed during the first heat he experienced after they had gotten together, having some difficulty getting the words past his sex-fogged brain, but Tony only caught bits and pieces of the explanation, too distracted by the sight of Loki’s fingers buried knuckle-deep in his own ass. Something about it being a Jotun thing, not Asgardian (which, thank God, the last thing Tony needed was an image of Thor in heat in his head), multiple orgasms, self-lubricating, blah blah something something. Tony didn’t need details, he knew exactly how to handle a sex-desperate Loki when presented with one.

He turned his attention back to the panting, squirming god at his side. Giving a gentle shove to Loki’s shoulder, he got the god laid out on his back, and settled himself between Loki’s spread legs. He ghosted his fingertips over Loki’s arms and chest, thumbing at a nipple until it hardened into a sharp little peak, then repeated it on the other side, catching the barely-there hitch in Loki’s breathing.

He continued downward, fingertips tracing along Loki’s ribs, dragging his nails over his navel, knowing he was sensitive there. The sharp bite of his nails pulled desperate pleas from the god’s lips as he tried to clear the red haze of _want_ that was making him near-delirious. Loki was reaching for his cock in an attempt to ease the ache before he even realized what he was doing. 

Tony snatched his hand away and pinned it to the bed beside Loki’s hip, giving him a sharp, scolding nip to his sensitive inner thigh. 

“No touching,” he admonished, giving Loki’s wrist a little warning squeeze before letting go.

“Then get _on_ with it already and _fuck me_.”

Tony grinned at the neediness in the command. “Patience,” he crooned, earning him a sharp jab to the ribs from one of Loki’s bony knees. He ignored Loki’s impatience and took his time, brushing his fingertips over Loki’s hips, down his thighs and back up, pointedly ignoring the hard cock laying flushed and needy against Loki’s belly. He stroked and teased until Loki was gripping the metalwork of the headboard with one hand and the sheets with the other, in an attempt to follow Tony’s orders and keep his hands to himself. Tony finally decided he had teased enough, and slipped his fingers down to Loki’s ass.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony breathed, “you’re so wet for me.”

Tony pushed forward, two fingers easily sliding in up to the last knuckle in Loki’s slick heat. He splayed his other hand flat on Loki’s belly, feeling his whole body jolt, a strangled “ _more_!” torn from the god’s lips. Tony slipped his free hand from Loki’s belly to hook under his knee, pushing it up nearly to Loki’s chest to spread him wider, while easily pushing a third finger into his needy hole. 

Loki could hear the obscene, wet sounds of Tony’s hand working between his thighs, and somewhere in the back of his foggy mind he knew he should be mortified, but he could see Tony intently focused on the sight of his fingers disappearing into Loki’s body, looking like he wanted to devour Loki whole, and Loki couldn’t bring himself to care.

Tony pulled back just enough to take in the wanton picture before him, Loki looking up at him, flushed and unfocused, legs spread invitingly and ass and inner thighs coated with slick. Loki caught Tony’s line of sight and the corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk as he laid back and spread his legs further, exposing everything to Tony’s hungry gaze. 

Tony grinned at the display, pulling his fingers out, only to press four together and shove them in deeper than before, just to watch Loki drop back flat onto the bed with a shout.

“Look at you, such a _slut_ for me. You’re so desperate for it; four fingers fucking your ass and it’s not enough for you. I could hold you down and make you take my entire hand and you would beg for more, wouldn’t you?” 

A strangled moan was the only response he got in return. He smirked, bending down to nip a bite onto Loki’s sharp hipbone, holding his hips down firmly when they jerked up trying to chase the sting. 

Tony sat back and focused on where his fingers were buried to the knuckle in Loki’s stretched and sloppy hole, feeling arousal burn through his belly as he saw that the mere suggestion of holding Loki down and making him _take_ it had Loki growing wetter, his slick now dripping down Tony’s fingers and gathering in the palm of his hand. He ran his free hand up and down Loki’s thigh in a soothing manner, “Not today. I want you to be tight for me when I fuck you.”

Loki was completely overwhelmed with sensation, his flushed face turned into the crook of his arm which was frantically gripping the headboard, eyes squeezed shut and lips parted. 

“You’re going to come on just my fingers, Loki,” Tony commanded. “You don’t even need me to touch your cock because you want this So. _Bad_.”

With one last shove of Tony’s fingers, Loki came with a strangled shout, his thighs clamping tight against Tony’s body as Tony ruthlessly worked him through his orgasm, his fingers pressing deep and curling against his overly-sensitive prostate. A final choked sob was torn from Loki’s throat before he collapsed back onto the bed, shivering and gasping for breath, still painfully hard despite having just come.

Tony stretched up over Loki’s body, cradled between the god’s pliant thighs. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, stroking his fingertips down Loki’s neck, over his shoulder and arm, and back up, wherever he could reach, as the god came down from his orgasm. “That’s it, so good for me,” he hummed, nuzzling into the sweat-dampened hair at Loki’s temple, feeling him relax and bask in the praise. He would pay for the coddling later, when Loki was in his right mind again and storming around the penthouse in a righteous fury over having been seen in such a vulnerable position. But for now he was enjoying taking care of the god.

Barely any time passed before Loki was squirming under Tony, arching his hips up to grind his cock into Tony’s hip, his mouth pressed hot and wet to Tony’s jaw and neck. “Now, Stark, fuck me now, _do it_.”

Tony sat back and ran his hands down over Loki’s sides, before dragging his fingers back up to harshly pinch a nipple, causing Loki to arch up off the bed with a moan. 

“Tell me. How do you want me to fuck you, Loki? You have to tell me what you want,” Tony crooned, grinning at how Loki’s face scrunched up in frustration. 

Instead of giving in to the mortal’s demands, Loki knocked Tony off him with one strong shove, so Tony was on his back beside him on the bed. Loki slung one leg over Tony so he was kneeling up astride Tony’s hips, and immediately reached back to hold Tony’s cock steady so he could sink right down onto him, his movements bordering on frantic. As loose and slick as he was, Tony’s thick cock still stretched him nearly to the point of pain as it shoved inside. Not that Loki was complaining, as he settled all the way down to the base of Tony’s cock, his own cock throbbing at the pleasurable burn. 

Tony gripped Loki’s hips once his ass was settled fully against him, ignoring Loki’s sound of displeasure as he was forced to sit still. Tony absently stroked his thumbs against Loki’s prominent hipbones while he took a moment to calm himself; the tight, wet heat around his cock was almost too much. 

Finally, Tony eased up his grip on Loki’s hips and laid back, letting Loki work himself on Tony’s cock. He took in the sight of Loki above him, hands splayed on Tony’s chest, head dropped forward and brows furrowed in concentration, lips parted as he panted for breath. 

“Fuck, Loki,” Tony breathed, “gorgeous, fuck, just look at you.” He slipped his hands from Loki’s hips around to his ass, gripping his cheeks and spreading him open to take his cock that one last inch deeper. 

“Close, Tony, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Loki gasped above him. Tony mentally gave himself a pat on the back, because reducing a fucking god to fragmented sentences? That was impressive. 

Tony raised his knees so his feet were planted flat on the bed, and pushed at Loki’s shoulders until he got the hint and sat up straight, leaning back and gripping Tony’s knees for balance. The new angle pressed Tony’s cock right against that sensitive spot inside Loki, causing him to drop his head back with a shout. He rode Tony harder, frantically raising himself up until just the head of Tony’s cock remained inside of him, then dropping down hard, taking Tony as deep as possible. 

Tony gripped Loki’s hips and shoved up the best he could, though he had little leverage in this position, each thrust punching breathless gasps and pleas from Loki’s lips. 

Tony’s fingers trailed from Loki’s hips over his belly, then slipped down to touch where they were joined, stroking over the flesh stretched tight around him. He looked up at Loki, who was dazedly looking back down at him as he continued to fuck himself on Tony’s cock, and Tony gave him a wicked little grin as he pushed his finger into Loki’s already-stuffed hole.

Loki jackknifed forward with a sobbing shout, his whole body going rigid above Tony as he came, one hand clamping down on Tony’s shoulder in a bruising grip. Tony grit his teeth as he felt Loki spasm around him, trying desperately to hold off his own orgasm; he wasn’t finished with Loki yet.

Loki went limp above him, dropping forward to rest his forehead against Tony’s arc reactor as he gasped for breath. Tony ran his hands soothingly up and down Loki’s back, pausing to tuck a stray tangle of hair back behind his ear. 

He felt Loki burrow his face into his neck, and felt more than heard the satisfied hum rumbling deep in Loki’s chest as he settled against Tony; but Tony could feel that he was still hard against his belly.

He pressed a kiss to the top of Loki’s head, “Not done with you yet, Reindeer Games; up on your knees.”

Loki ignored him, pressing kisses up Tony’s neck, into the soft hollow behind his ear that Loki knew drove him wild. He leaned up to kiss Tony, darting his tongue into his mouth and nipping at his lower lip, slowly grinding his hips, with Tony still hard and throbbing inside him.

Tony was slowly losing it, Loki’s tight, wet heat around his cock coupled with his talented mouth and quiet, satisfied murmurs as he squirmed on top of Tony were pulling him headlong towards his climax. He just barely managed to snap himself out of it, gripping Loki by the hair and tugging him away from Tony’s neck.

Even in his lust-clouded state, Loki smirked down at Tony, knowing he had the mortal wrapped around his finger. 

“Cheater,” Tony scolded, giving Loki a sharp smack to the ass, feeling Loki jolt against him with a moan, teeth digging into his bottom lip. 

Loki sat back and moved off of Tony, flushing red to the tips of his ears at the filthy wet squelch as he pulled off Tony’s cock. Tony sat up and gripped the back of Loki’s neck, pulling him in for a desperate kiss, all tongues and teeth. The fact that Loki was so very wet, so _needy_ , all because of _Tony_ was almost more than he could take. He gripped the base of his own cock as he pulled back from Loki, giving him room to get on his knees. Tony was so, so close, but he was determined to pull one more orgasm form the god before he let himself go. 

Loki shifted to his knees, chest dropping to the bed as his heat-addled mind began to fog over again. He knotted his fingers in the sheets and arched his hips up, properly presenting to his lover. 

The sight of Loki ass-up on the bed, panting and desperate, his hole raw and red and swollen was more than Tony could take. He gripped Loki’s hips and shoved himself inside in one sharp thrust, causing Loki to yell out in pleasure beneath him. 

Using his knee to push Loki’s legs further apart until his thighs were spread wide on the bed, Tony leaned forward and gripped the back of Loki’s neck, holding him down as he fucked into him. Without even thinking about it, he pulled back his free hand and landed a sharp smack to Loki’s ass, first one side and then the other.

The sharp sting from the unexpected spanking pushed Loki over the edge as he came, a startled sob gasped out into the mattress. It seemed to go on forever, stronger than the previous two orgasms, hitching higher and higher as Tony fucked him through it.

With a final shuddering gasp, Loki felt his heat dissipating for the time being, and practically melted into the mattress as a delicious languor seeped into his bones. He looked back over his shoulder, eyes heavy-lidded, and watched Tony fuck into him as he babbled, words falling unchecked from his lips.

“Fuck, Loki, fuck, so good, _fuck_.” 

Loki felt a self-satisfied smirk tugging at his lips as he reached back, gripping Tony’s thigh hard enough to leave a bruise. “Come in me, Tony. _Now_.”

Tony buckled at the command, shouting his pleasure as he came, spilling deep inside Loki.

He collapsed on the bed at Loki’s side, breathing heavy, waiting for his heartbeat to slow back to normal. He turned his head to look at Loki, who was watching him with heavy-lidded eyes, the exhaustion from his heat already lulling him into sleep. 

Tony reached over and grabbed his arm, tugging until Loki wriggled closer, grumbling at being disturbed. Loki settled against his side, throwing one arm over Tony’s chest and pushing one thigh between Tony’s own, practically plastering himself against him. Tony could hear his breathing even out almost immediately as the god settled into sleep against him. They were both a sticky mess, but the second wave of Loki’s heat would hit within an hour or two, and they’d repeat this whole process again. Tony figured he could probably drag Loki into the bathroom for some fantastic shower sex, and they’d clean up then.

Pulling back just enough to see Loki’s face, Tony gently pushed back the sweat-dampened hair from his forehead, awed, as always, by how young and peaceful Loki looked in sleep. There was no tension around his eyes, all stress smoothed out and relaxed. 

He looked like a little angel. A grumpy, slightly psychotic asshole of an angel. Feeling a dopey grin spread over his face, Tony felt a overwhelming surge of affection, and leaned forward to peck a quick kiss on the tip of the sleeping god’s nose. 

Loki might be a grumpy, slightly psychotic asshole of an angel, but he was _Tony’s_ grumpy, slightly psychotic asshole of an angel.


End file.
